


Mr Perfect

by UBetterFindSomebodyToLove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, gavin has low self-esteem, gavin is almost definetely ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UBetterFindSomebodyToLove/pseuds/UBetterFindSomebodyToLove
Summary: Gavin has some Problems™ , and now when Connor is back these problems seem to haunt him more than usual.ORGavin is sad, Connor tries to help because he's a sweet cinnamon roll.





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED COMMENTS TO IMPROVE SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS I BEG

Gavin hasn’t been doing great lately. Actually, he hasn’t been doing great for several years now, but lately it’s been even worse. 

He’s been struggling with his inner demons since he was 15. Since his parents found out that he had a boyfriend. 

It wasn’t so bad, he kept reminding himself. He knew numerous stories about other homophobic parents beating up, turning out or even disowning their children, and he didn’t face any of this. Instead, it was words.

_It’s just a phase._

_No, you can’t stay at Steven’s. You know why._

_Why can’t you just be like your brother?_

_Where have you been after school? I’m going to drive you from school from now on._

_What did we do to deserve that?_

_You are not my son._

_Faggot._

But he didn’t complain. There were people who had it worse. He wasn’t in position to complain. 

It was hard to keep friends when he could only talk to them in school or on facebook, but they understood. His boyfriend didn’t. Gavin was so scared to lose his friends that he never told them anything: how he felt after silent dinners with his family; during lonely afternoons with no one to really talk to; when his parents bragged about Elijah’s achievements at school; when he told them about his new girlfriends; when late at night he fought the surges to take out the knife he kept in his bedside table.

Instead, he kept all of this to himself and just built new walls. They stayed with him through his teenage years, his youth and didn’t seem to break any time soon. Or did they?

-x-

It’s been two months since the Revolution. Androids were now sentient beings who have the same rights as people. Gavin felt like shit.

After watching the news, the heaviness of the situation dawned on him. Androids also have feelings and free will. They are not just toys for people to play around. He realised that he was just simply discriminating against feeling creatures, just like his parents used to do. The guilt of his past actions kept him awake at night, so when he found out that Connor is coming back to DPD, he didn’t know how to feel. At one hand, he really wanted to just apologise for all the shit he told him, but on the other hand, would he really forgive him?

Does Gavin actually deserve to be forgiven?

When Connor entered the room with Hank by his side, he instantly became the centre of everyone’s attention. The whole precinct was following his every movement like a cat following a red laser dot, as the Android tried not to pay too much attention and not seem too nervous. 

As soon as Hank left Connor to go to his desk, the trans is broken and people started approaching him. Some were just saying ‘hi’, others telling that what he’s done is incredible and that they missed him.

As Gavin watched another officer talking to Connor, he felt less and less sure of what he was planning to do. Right before he decided to leave the idea altogether, Chris sat next to his desk.

“So, are you going to actually talk to our Android boy or are you just going to sit here and stare at him like a teenage girl trying to catch a boy’s attention?” Sometimes Gavin thinks that not having any friends is not that bad after all.

“Dude, I... I don’t even know. I really don’t want to ruin his first day back at precinct with my lame ass apologies.” he answered, aware of how pathetic he sounded.

“Oh don’t give me that shit, dude. I think that if the person he thinks hates him tells him that he doesn’t actually hate him, that would be better that thinking that this person still hates him, you get what I mean?”

“With great difficulty, but yes. I don’t fuckin’ know. I mean, he’s a real Mr Perfection, isn’t he? Sure he’ll forgive me. But will he _actually_ forgive me or will he just _say_ that he forgives me even though he doesn’t? Shit.” said Gavin as he put his head face down on his table, too confused and embarrassed.

“Gav, don’t forget that this is not about you. It’s about Connor and making him feel welcome at the precinct. So take all your neuroticism under control and go and talk to him, or I will do it.”

Chris looked pretty pissed off at Gavin’s behaviour, so after a moment of thinking, he stood up, took something from his pocket and started walking in Connor’s direction.

When he approached the Android’s desk, it seemed like the metaphorical laser pointer was turned on again. The precinct instantly became quieter, everyone turning their attention to the most prominent Android hater walk up to talk to the subject of his hatred. It made Gavin feel even more nervous, but he kept in mind that he didn’t do it for himself. He did it for Connor.

“Hey,” Oh, great way to start, Gavin.

“Hello, Detective Reed. Can I help you?” said the Android, looking at Gavin with his perfect brown eyes, a perfect little smile on his perfect lips.

“I... I just wanted to say sorry for... well... all the shit that I said when you were here. I mean, I will totally understand if you don’t want to forgive me or whatever, it’s totally legit. It’s just... I understand that I was behaving like a total fucking moron and really regret saying all of this crap.” Gavin internally cringed at his awkwardness. Why can’t I talk like a normal human being for once?

Connor’s LED turned yellow for a moment, processing the Detective’s words. His perfect lips suddenly spread into an even wider smile, which made Gavin feel a bit better, as his stomach flipped. “I accept your apology, Detective. I forgive you. I am glad that you decided to change your mind about Androids.”

These words were said so softly. It seemed like Connor was actually happy that Gavin apologised to him, which surprised him. _How can he still be so sweet after all the things I did?_

“Uhm, Detective Reed, do you have anything else?” The pause was getting a bit awkward. Gavin suddenly realised that actually yes, he had something else.

“Ah! Yes, I have some†hing else. Here. It’s, uhm... for your desk. Yes. Here.” He then placed on Connor’s desk a little white ceramic cat with dark blue eyes, clearly made decades ago, even though it was in perfect condition.

Connor took the figurine in his hands and looked at it, his LED turning yellow. “ A figurine of a cat made in Gzhel style, approximately in 1950s. Detective, I... I am really grateful for the gift.” Connor looked surprised at the gift, as if the figurine was some sort of a treasure.

Gavin felt his cheeks burn. Before this could become even more embarrassing, he mumbled something remotely sounding like “you’re welcome, dipshit” and left to his desk, aware of Hank’s suspicious glare. 

That hight he fell asleep thinking about how perfect Connor is and how much he doesn’t deserve his forgiveness.


	2. The Clean Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Chris are given a new case. Things are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok sorry for the delay I've been VERY busy for the last couple of days. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first one but I tried.

In 2022, when Gavin was getting experience to become a detective, Elijah became an international sensation. 

The whole world is talking about him: every TV channel, every news article, every social media page had his face smiling, smug and proud of his invention. It felt like he smiled extra wide just to make his brother feel even more pathetic. 

Since he was very young Gavin compared himself to Elijah, only seeing how smarter, how more interesting, how _better_ he is. And his parents knew it, shoving all his achievements right into Gavin’s face in hopes that he would catch up and just _stop being such a disappointment._

Now that not only his parents knew about Elijah’s achievements, but everyone else in the world, they stopped seeing Gavin when looking at him. They only saw his brother.

Every time he mentioned his surname, people would ask him how it felt to be a brother of one of the smartest people ever, if they could meet him and other personal shit. Gavin could only lie.

He couldn’t tell them that his brother was clearly the favourite one and that he didn’t have to do much to achieve anything -- it was as if everything just came to his hands by itself, while Gavin worked his ass off just to be a bit more visible in the shadow of his achievements. Instead, he told them _to fuck off, thank you very much,_ and became more and more aggressive as more people talked to him about his brother. Even one of his few girlfriends after a month being in a relationship told him that she only really dated him to meet Elijah, _but Gavin, you’re also a very uhm... nice guy! And you will find your love eventually!_

He didn’t believe her.

He hated his surname so much for connecting him to his fucking family, for ruining his life, so he changed it.

He was no longer Gavin Kamski. Now he was Gavin Reed.

But even this didn’t seem to wash off his brother’s shadow from his life, so he threw away his TV, computer and a tablet, only keeping some shitty smartphone (so that he could still call people and check his email) and his iPod Nano. He wanted to be free of technology, something that now only associated with Elijah’s shit-eating grin.

-x-

Gavin had been avoiding Connor for two days now. He tried to be as unnoticeable to the Android as possible, still feeling the guilt consume his mind every time he saw those warm brown eyes.

Yes, Connor had indeed forgiven him, but an irrational part of his mind kept telling him that _he didn’t. How can he actually forgive you for all the things that you’ve said? How can he forgive you after everything you’ve done?_

Before this train of thought drove him into an abyss of self-hatred, Fowler yelled, “Reed! Miller! In the office!”

Throwing a quick glance into Chris’ direction, he followed him into the office.

“There is a new case for you both. A married couple’s been found dead this morning in their apartment. Here are the details.” he said as he passed them the files, “Now get outta here!”

-x-

The ride to the crime scene was uncomfortably silent. It seemed as if the stagnant air inside the car, unmoved by any sound, pressed on them, making it almost unbearable. Chris opened a window to let some fresh air in, but it did little to help the situation.

“So...” he started. “What is up with you?”

“What do you mean?” He knew what Chris meant.

“You know what I mean. You’ve been avoiding the Robocop since that day you gave him the cat. I don’t get it. The kid almost broke his face from how much he was smiling when you talked to him. What’s the matter?”

“Why do you care, Chris?!” What he said made Gavin feel attacked, so he reacted the only way he knew -- by attacking in response. “It shouldn’t bother you who I talk to and who I don’t talk to!” He winced at how rude he sounded. That wasn’t good, he only really had two friends after all.

“Woah! Calm down, I got it. No questions about Connor. Got it.” he mimicked zipping his mouth and throwing something out.

“You didn’t lock it. You’ve zipped it why did you throw out a key if you didn’t have a... Ugh, whatever”. Annoyed, Gavin turned on the radio, hoping that Chris will understand that he’s not in the mood to talk anymore.

Luckily, they arrived pretty quickly. When they walked past the holotape, they saw the couple. A young woman was pressed against a man approximately her age while they both were tied to an armchair too small for both of them. There was no blood or any wounds. 

A CSI walked up to them and started telling what they have found. “The victims’ names are Lisa and Richard Williams. They were found by officers Chen and Graham after their neighbor called the DPD. She said that ‘they were unusually quiet for the last couple of days’ and that she heard someone sobbing loudly this morning. She also said that they were fighting frequently for the last week before the incident and was afraid that ‘they could’ve killed each other’.

“After closer inspection we found marks of some sort of injections on their arms, so there’s a theory that they’ve been poisoned, but we can’t say for sure until we get results from the lab.”

“Sorry, but we’re the detectives here, so it’s our job to make assumptions, not yours” said Gavin, still in bad mood from the car ride.

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose in exhausted annoyance.

“Forgive him, he’s an asshole”.

At that the CSI nodded at Chris, glared at Gavin and left them to do their job.

“She just tried to help, you know?” At that Gavin just huffed in annoyance and went to observe the crime scene.

It seemed like Lisa and Richard were dead since yesterday, however, it might just be the effect of whatever they were injected with. There were no signs of any physical injuries except for the marks on their wrists from being tied to the armchair. 

The room was dustless. Everything stood right where it needed to stand, as if it was a page from an IKEA magazine. As the detectives walked around the small flat, it became more and more uncanny. It seemed like no-one lived here, even though the place belonged to the victims.

As Gavin fought the wish to just walk out the front door and forget about this flat, he noticed something odd. In the bedroom, even though everything was unnervingly clean, a corner of the bed sheet was untucked. He came closer and lifted the mattress to reveal a tablet. As he turned it on, there was a simple text document. He opened it. 

“Chris! Look at this shit!” The other detective turned his head into Gavin’s direction and walked into the bedroom to see what he found.

The text document was just gibberish, except for the 12 last lines that read “RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9RA9” over and over again.

“It seems like we’re getting your plastic boyfriend to help us”.

“Shit. Fuck. Fuck!” 

Gavin didn’t want that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GODDDD GUYSSSS YOU CANT BELIEVE HOW MUCHH I LOVED ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS FUCKING HELL I ALMOST CRIED
> 
> now business
> 
> im in st petersburg at the moment visiting my friend and i didnt have much time w my laptop or internet so it took me like two days to finish this   
> this chapter feels more like a filler but hey lets leave the best for dessert (im actually sorry pls dont leave me yet)
> 
> ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: IF YOU LIKE WRITING DETECTIVE STUFF PLEASE HELP IM USELESS
> 
> This Chapter's Song: https://youtu.be/Jje6T4rimZc


	3. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's been assigned to the case and Gavin isnt ok w that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER
> 
> And thank you all if you're still reading this!! I love yall!!!!

Gavin was about to become a detective. All the years that he’d spent training, studying, patrolling the streets -- it’s getting him to his goal. 

One night, back in 2025, he and Chris were patrolling the street. Nothing usually happened when they were doing this, the streets quiet, covered in thin darkness, cut by yellowish glow of city lights.

Soft silence enveloped them, only disturbed by rare phrases and chuckles between the two men and a low rumbling of the car. It was uncharacteristically quiet, so Gavin had a feeling that something is going to happen that night. 

A scream. Throwing a quick glance at each other, Chris pulled up the car and they ran to a dark alley, untouched by the soft lights. As soon as they were there, they saw an old lady cornered by two men, towering above her small fragile figure. 

“DPD! Don’t move!” Gavin shouted in order to get the men’s attention. They turned to see the officers pointing guns at them, dropped the knifes they were holding and held their hands up.

Chris and Gavin launched themselves at the criminals and handcuffed them, putting them at the backseat of their car. Gavin approached the old lady. She was wearing a kerchief on her head and an old battered coat. 

“Are you alright? Did they manage to hurt you, ma’am?” Gavin asked, but she didn’t reply. She clutched his hand and looked at him, saying something in a different language. 

“I don’t think I understand...” before he could finish, she put a figurine in his hand, still trying to say something.

“Thanks, thanks!” she finally said in a strong Eastern European accent, turned away and left in a hurry.

He looked at what she gave him. It was a white and blue porcelain figurine of a small kettle. It was nicely made and felt good in his hand.

“Do you have something, Reed?” Chris asked, ready to drive the criminals to the precinct.

He thought for a moment.

“No, let’s go”

The next day after everything was handled Gavin sat his Detective exam.

He brought the figurine just in case.

-x-

The harsh sound of Gavin’s alarm brought him from his sleepless slumber. He’d only had 3 hours of rest (if it could even be called that). As he was contemplating actually staying in his bed forever, his Oriental Shorthair jumped on top of him and put his butt in his face, meowing loudly.

“Ok ok Sos gimme a sec” he mumbled and pushed Sausage on the bed to stand up. _Maybe they won’t notice if I don’t come? Maybe I can just stay here and hide somewhere so that they can’t find me? Maybe I won’t need to talk to Connor then?_

This sounded like a good idea, but he needed to get up and do his fucking job if he still wanted it. Even though even the idea of getting out the bed felt impossible, he still got up and turned off the alarm.

As he made his way into the kitchen to feed the little bastard, he glanced at the cabinet where he kept all his Gzhel figurines. _If someone finds out I’m just going to shoot myself right then and there._

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?” Sausage only paid attention to the food, ignoring Gavin.

He sighed.

-x-

When he entered the precinct, still half-dead from the lack of sleep, he saw a certain Android waiting patiently near his desk. He didn’t even sit. He was just standing.

“What the fuck are you doing here, dipshit?” he said harshly as he made his way behind his desk.

“Good morning, Detective Reed. As you might already know, I have been assigned this case alongside you.”

“Fucking hell... As if my life hasn’t been hard already...” he mumbled, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“I thought that you have changed your opinions about Androids, Detective, but I can still sense some hostility towards me. Is it personal?” Gavin couldn’t say if the prick was being ironic or genuine.

“Oh don’t you think that you’re getting some kind of fuckin’ personal treatment, prick.”

“I’d love to chat some more, Detective, but I really think we should go back to work, shouldn’t we?” Ok, now he definitely was being annoying just to piss him off.

“Arrgh, then just get on with it!” he snapped. Everyone in the precinct turned to look at the scene, but came back to whatever they were doing when they saw it was Gavin.

“Of course. I came back to the crime scene to see if I could find something of importance-”

“Oh, so we weren’t good enough to notice something, were we?” _Of course, perfect as always._

“As it turns out, that is exactly the truth. Though I wouldn’t say that you ‘weren’t good enough’, but rather didn’t have the suitable equipment.”

Gavin’s head dropped on the desk with a loud ‘thump’. _When exactly did he learn to be so... sassy?_

“I will continue, if you don’t mind. As I was saying, I have found traces of thirium right next to the injection marks.”

This peaked Gavin’s interest. He lifted his head and looked at Connor.

“So, you think it was an Android?”

“Correct. It seems like they have accidentally injured themselves while inserting the needle.”

“Well, we could’ve guessed that by the tablet we found under the mattress.”

“While this is true, I don’t think that it was carelessly left by the Android. It seems more believable that it was left there intentionally.”

Gavin just stared at Connor.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It seems illogical. The apartment was impeccably clean, so it wouldn’t make sense for it to be left just like that. Whoever it was, they couldn’t have just cleaned everything and and left that. I think they want to be caught.”

Gavin still stared at Connor. Nice save, Gavin.

“I do not think we’re quite finished, Detective. I propose we interrogate the victims’ landlord, Ewan Minnott, to find out more about the victims.”

“Ok, whatever.”

“Good, I will be waiting you by your car.” said Connor and just left.

_Why does he have to be so weird?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i just insert a russian babushka? yes.  
> did i just make gavin collect gzhel? yes.  
> am i sorry for this? no.
> 
> i know that this isnt really good enough for waiting so long but some action and romance is coming i promise!!! 
> 
> now that im back from st ptersburg i can focus more on this fic so (i hope) the chapters will comу out more frequently
> 
> now!!! the russian song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vug5Te5502k


	4. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they investigate further. some stuff comes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for not posting very often. i just cant like sit down and write its more of an impulsive thing im sorry
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STILL STAYING WITH ME IT MEANS A WORLD TO ME I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

(Some graphic and disgusting stuff is going to be in this flashback. If you’re not into that kind of thing, I suggest you skip it)

This case. Gavin had never seen anything quite like this. Well, maybe on TV or heard it from someone back in the academy, but never actually _seen._

When they raided the house, they found 116 jars of meat. As they later found out, 107 of them were human. 

The man was suspected of murdering of at least 79 women. The youngest was just 14. He murdered them, cut off the meat, prepared it and kept it in the jars for future consumption. He would open them, cook and then feed to his guests.

The victims did nothing wrong except be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He didn’t know what exactly affected him this much about the case: the amount, the way the suspect was saying “This is Laura, and this is Mary...”, or the women’s eyes from the photos -- calm, unsuspecting. 

He didn’t know what it was, but it made him feel like shit. He could had taken a couple of days off, but he couldn’t leave the job. Too much competition. So he drowned his stress in coffee at work and cheap alcohol at home.

“Hey, Gav, you alright?” Gavin was so stuck in his mind, that he didn’t notice how Chris came to his desk.

“What? Ah, yeah.” he looked at his terminal. A blank report, opened 6 minutes ago.

“Are you sure? You’ve seemed kinda shaken up after that case.” this whole conversation began to irritate Gavin. He felt attacked.

“Yes, Chris. I am fine. Anything else?” 

“Hey, why are you so angry out of sudden? I just asked.” Chris looked disappointed, but he was getting used to Gavin’s walls.

“Yes. Now, some of us have work to do. Is that all?” Gavin understood that Chris was just being a friend. He cared about him. He wanted to help. But it still made him defensive and irritated. He couldn’t help it.

“Ok. Ok. As you wish. Sure. But one last thing.” Chris said angrily, annoyed by his friend’s behaviour.

“What else?”

“You’re not going to be able to handle all of this if you keep pushing people away.” With that, he left. Gavin looked at his retreating figure and dropped his head on his desk.

“Fuck.”

-x-

The car ride felt weird. As if both of them had something to say, but none did. The unspoken thoughts hung in the air, making it denser. The whole situation was just awkward. 

“Detective, can I ask you a personal question?” Gavin’s hands clung harder onto the wheel.

“No.”

“Why not?” Connor sounded genuinely curious.

“Because we are not friends. We are colleagues, so stay professional, tin can.” That wasn’t the reason.

They fell in silence again.

“Detective Reed, I wanted to thank you again for what happened the day I came back. That meant a lot to me.”

Oh, here comes the guilt again. “Don’t mention it. It was the least I could do.” This was true. Gavin almost shot him back there in the evidence room, and all he did was just give him this fucking cat? _What the fuck is wrong with him? Why wasn’t he mad at him? Why is he so fucking nice and kind and forgiving..._

“Detective Reed!” Gavin snapped out of it before he could kill them both. Connor’s voice brought him from his spiralling mind. “Your heart rate has increased and you began to hyperventilate. I suggest you stop the car.” 

“No! I’m fine. Everything is alright. I’m going to be fine.” He mostly said it to persuade himself rather than Connor. He didn’t want his emotions to control him, especially not in front of the android.

Connor didn’t say anything after that. Luckily, they didn’t need to drive for long, so they soon stopped in front of the building where the corpses were found in order to talk to the landlord.

They left the car, Connor staring at Gavin with concern, his LED flickering yellow. Gavin ignored this look, even though it made him feel more and more guilty with each second.

When they reached the needed flat, Gavin knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“DPD, we just want to ask some questions.” Gavin said loudly so that the man could hear him.

When the door opened, there stood a short old man with white beard and bald head. He wore nothing but an old grey bathrobe and thick glasses covering half of his round face. The apartment looked shaggy but cozy, it was clear that the man had lived there for quite some time.

“What can I do for you, detectives?”

“You are Ewan Mannott, correct?” the man sat down on an armchair and motioned Connor and Gavin to a sofa.

“Yes. That is me. Did you come here because of Lisa and Richard?” Ewan didn’t seem too sad about the case. 

“Yes. It won’t take long, we promise.” At that Gavin gave the man the sweetest smile he could. He could act nice if he wanted to. “Did you notice anything weird about them lately?”

“Not in particular, no. However, I find it weird that their apartment is so clean. They’ve always been extremely messy. Other people often complained about the smell or bags of trash just lying by their door.” At that he shivered a little, his nose wrinkling. “They were just too lazy to do anything. A couple of days before this whole thing happened, I told them that if they don’t clean up I’m going to evict them. And then this happened.”

Gavin and Connor looked at each other, the android’s LED flickering yellow.

“Mr Mannot,” started Connor, “have you seen any androids near their apartment?”

“No. I don’t think I did.”

That was... strange. Why was their apartment so clean, almost sterile? They couldn’t do this themselves, so _someone else did it._ Was it the killer? _Was it an android?_

Having asked some more general questions, they left the apartment, feeling like they didn’t really get much from it.

After they exited the apartment, Connor’s LED flickered yellow. “I just got results from the lab. The victims were injected with a strong tranquilizer. The dose was too high for them, which resulted in kidney failure, and, consequentially, death.”

“Shit. Does it tell us anything?”“Actually, yes. This exact form of tranquillizers is only sold at one place in Detroit, a pharmacy not far from here. I do not think it is a coincidence. If the android who killed them wants us to find them, they might’ve intentionally chosen to buy this type to give us a lead”.

“Fuck. Ok let’s go there and ask the pharmacist if they remember who bought that shit.”

When they sat in the car, Connor turned on the radio. Gavin had a feeling that it’s because he wanted to avoid the inevitable awkward silence, but that feeling quickly disappeared when he heard the music.

“Oh no, we’re not listening to that shit in my car.” Gavin dramatically cringed at some lame jazz tune. “I have a CD somewhere here, put it in instead”.

Connor found the CD and did what Gavin said. Now it was his time to cringe, though not so obviously. “Oh, you don’t like it, dipshit? Well, it’s just unfortunate.”

At that Gavin turned the volume up and started singing. 

_“Baby, can’t you see,”_ he looked at Connor. _“I’m calling.”_ he held a hand to his head, imitating a phone, while keeping a wide sadistic smile. Then he turned to the road but continued to sing, not noticing how Connor’s poorly hidden distaste changed to a poorly hidden smile.

-x-

Gavin didn’t get the chance to finish the song, as the pharmacy was indeed not far. He wondered why didn’t he walk there like a normal human being.

As they entered, a young woman said “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hello, my name is Connor Anderson.” He showed his badge (that he now had). “I would like to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” The woman seemed a bit nervous.

“Could you tell us if you had anyone buy Masvalan recently?”

“Ohh, let me check for a second.” She used her terminal, still looking nervous, “No. Not that I could think of.” She gave them an apologetic smile. Connor’s LED glowed yellow as he looked like he was scanning her.

“Can we look at the security footage?” Her face fell and she looked pale. “Uh, yeah. Sure”

At that Connor removed the synthetic skin from his hand and held it to the terminal. Gavin just stared. He didn’t feel disgusted or repulsed by the sight, it was just... interesting. 

“Thank you. That’s all we needed.” He smiled at the woman and left the pharmacy, not waiting for Gavin. He looked at the pharmacist. She still looked like she ate something she wasn’t supposed to. He left.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked Connor outside.

“She lied. She said that she didn’t sell the tranquilizer, but it’s not true.”

“Damn. Did you understand all of that from scanning her or some shit?”

“Yes. I noticed the changes in her heartbeat, blood pressure and sweating.”

“Shit, that’s impressive.” Gavin didn’t notice that he said that before it was too late, too preoccupied with the thought of Connor being a walking lie detector.

“Thank you, detective.” he softly smiled at Gavin, making him feel _things._

“Whatever. What did you get from the footage?” 

“Two days before the murder an AP700 android bought the drugs.”

“Do you think that this might be our suspect?” Gavin felt excited at the thought of finally having a suspect.

“Yes. After she bought the drugs, she looked at the camera. And... just stared at it. As if she wanted to be seen.”

“So she might do this to catch our attention. Just like the killer wants us to find them. This doesn’t seem like a coincidence.”

“Yes. So now we need to find her.”

It shouldn’t be that hard if she wants them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so........... this chapter happened. i think the next one is going to be more exciting. i hope.  
> should i make a connor pov or just stick to gavin? tell me what you think bbys
> 
> the russian song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjLmxN7XdSA  
> this song means a lot to me bc its from my childhood and this band is really like russian britney for me

**Author's Note:**

> ok so feel free to drag me bc:  
> 1\. even though english is my second lang i did igcse in english as a first lang so it should be fine  
> 2\. at first i tried to write it in present tense but it is Hard so i re-wrote it in past so i think it might be a bit confusing  
> 3\. it's my first fic EVER (i only translated before)
> 
> This work is like EXTREMELY self-indulgent (is it how you say it?) cuz im a sucker for hurt/comfort idk
> 
> if you want to know how did the cat look like heres a pic http://komok-moskow.ru/d/862079/d/dscn7223_1.jpg
> 
> as you might have guessed im russian so i couldnt not include some of my culture sorry ill find a way to justify it just wait
> 
> AND
> 
> i want to add some russian (probably underground) songs to each chapter bc why not https://youtu.be/r6SXcZ9oaLI heres one for todays chapter if you want me to translate the lyrics feel free to tell me


End file.
